Archie Mega Man Issue 4
previous issue <--------------> next issue It is the fourth and final issue of the "Let the Games Begin!" story arc. Summary Let the Games Begin! Part Four: Showdown Get! Picking up where the series began, Mega Man faces the Yellow Devil inside Wily's Castle. At first Mega Man equips the Thunder Beam to fight it before remembering his meltdown in front of his sister. He decides to rely on his original weapon, the Mega Buster, and manages to defeat the Yellow Devil with a charge shot to the eye. He then finds a teleport chamber and steps inside, hoping to be taken to the center of the castle. Instead, he winds up in the middle of the Robot Masters he previously defeated. Although the Robot Masters are raring for a rematch, Mega Man tries to reason with them. He points out that their original function wasn't to harm others, but to help people, and offers to take them back to Light Labs so Dr. Light can fix their programming. Cut Man and Fire Man are open to changing sides,but the others want pay back for the beating Mega Man gave them. Soon the Robot Masters start bickering and fighting amongst themselves, allowing Mega Man to slip away. Using the Magnet Beam, Mega Man reaches a technicolor room where Dr. Wily traps him in a scanner, which creates a Copy Robot identical to Mega Man in appearance but not personality. The two fight each other, the Copy Robot matching Mega Man blow for blow with the Mega Buster and the Robot Masters' special weapons. As Mega Man ponders how to defeat his impostor, the Robot Masters suddenly barge in and attack the Copy Robot with their combined powers, destroying it. Despite their programming commanding them to destroy Mega Man, it doesn't specify which Mega Man to destroy, thus allowing them to assist Rock without violating their programming. Enraged by this betrayal, Dr. Wily smashes into the room piloting Wily Machine 1, intent on finishing off Mega Man himself. As Mega Man dodges his shots, Wily taunts Rock, saying he didn't bother capturing and reprogramming him because he knew that Rock was a worthless robot. Mega Man retorts that he has a father and sister who love and support him, and despite not being built for combat, he's managed to defeat all of Wily's minions, proving Dr. Wily wrong. Using each of the weapons he's copied, Mega Man destroys the Wily Machine and drags Wily from its wreckage, the other Robot Masters joining him as they leave the castle and take Wily into police custody. Back at Light Labs, an ecstatic Dr. Light and Roll are observed by two mysterious Robot Masters preparing to enact Dr. Wily's next scheme. Short Circuits Mega Man and Dr. Light put Wily behind bars, and wonder if they'll continue having more adventures, as a group of robots yet to be introduced certainly hope so. Key Events *Mega Man defeats the Yellow Devil and the Copy Robot. *Dr. Wily is defeated and arrested. Quotes Elec Man: "'But we did destroy Mega Man''." ''Dr. Wily:' "That was the copy robot!" ''Bomb Man: "If he was a perfect copy, isn't he the same thing?" 'Dr. Wily:' "Yes! Wait, no! Maybe! ARGH!''" Category:Comics Category:Let the Games Begin! Category:2011 Archie Mega Man Issue 4